


Let Me

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon roll saeran, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangle, Other, Pregnancy, Sacrifice, mentions of drug use, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: Fluffy fluff in an AU where MC agrees to go with Saeran to Mint Eye, the young couple finds themselves in trouble when she finds out she is pregnant. Saeyoung who had never given up his search for them finds out and is determined to help his family survive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I played Saeran's secret ending and had to write this! Told from Seven's POV.

I parked my car as far away as I thought could be deemed safe. It was going to be a long walk through the woods, but at least I would be safe and covered. I constantly reminded myself that this could also prove to be a bust and they could have moved on by now, but I wouldn’t know for sure until I checked it out.              

After nearly a two hour hike I see a clearing. There were people there and I knew immediately that it was them. I had found Mint Eye again after almost two years of searching. The people I could see, I didn't recognize. They were just sort of milling about mindlessly. I quietly tried to change vantage points when I saw them. They stuck out like sore thumbs to me: my twin and the love of my life. They were walking close to one another and although they aren't touching - you could just tell they were in love. It radiated from them. The tender looks they kept exchanging when they thought everyone else had their backs turned were enough to give them away, but maybe it was just obvious to me because I knew. They settled down onto some grass and took out pens and paper. From the outside they could be regular college students, but I knew the deep dark truth.

I managed to make my way over towards them quietly without anyone noticing. Once I was within earshot, I settled in behind a tree and peeked out carefully. They were talking fairly quietly but I could hear perfectly. Her voice was still music to my ears and her eyes still sparkled the same way I remember.

"The doctor confirmed it today.” MC informed him. He was paler than I remembered and looking down at his feet. My heart was breaking for him when his face suddenly lit up in a huge smile that she immediately covered with her book. He wiped it away immediately but a smaller less obvious grin took its place.

“This is so wonderful.” He told her as he looked around. When he was certain that no one was looking, he gave her the quickest peck on the lips known to man, but for me it felt like it was happening in slow motion. I was immediately transported back to the moment I saw her fall in love with him and he her. It was the day she left me for him. I shook my head to snap myself out of my trance.

“Saeran, there’s more.” She began looking sick with worry. Saeran sneakily rest his hand beside hers and rubbed her pinkie with his. “It’s twins.” Saeran’s huge grin came back for another round but disappeared as soon as he saw her eyes flood with tears. I wanted to jump out and comfort her. I never wanted to see that look on her face again.

“What difference does it make if its twins?” He asked concerned and confused.

“Well, that means we have less time to form a plan. I’m going to start to show a lot faster than if it was just one baby.” She spat out as fat teardrops rolled down her cheek. She wiped them away as quickly as they would come but she couldn’t keep up.

“We are going to get you out of here.” He told her seriously.

“No, I told you. I am not leaving without you.” She insisted.

“I know. You say that, but I wish you would just listen to me. Please. It will be so much easier to sneak one of us out. Once you’re gone, I can distract them for a little while until you are a safe enough distance away. Then I can catch up to you.” He assured her. His hand was now fully over hers.

“They will never let you go. You’re their favourite and if they think I deserted them, they will never give you even a second to escape.” She responded. He didn’t reply but you could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew it was true. They stayed silent for a while after that before heading back in with the others when a bell chimed. I waited until everyone was gone before heading back.

I didn’t sleep a wink for the next three nights. I was formulating a plan but there was too much at stake to try and come up with something quickly. I needed time I didn’t have. In the meantime, I drove back to the clearing every day for the next few weeks and observed them at the same times every day. I was thankful they had a routine. Seeing them together actually took some of the pain off of losing them both. They were genuinely in love. Saeran was especially different and I don’t think it was just the reveal from the other week. The fact that he even talked about letting her leave Mint Eye was impressive as the last time we spoke it was all he cared about. She was really saving him, and for that I am grateful.

She was right about showing quickly. There was an even brighter glow to her cheeks than normal and she started carrying around objects to hide her tummy. They were in their usual spot away from the others, and I was camped behind my tree listening again.

“They are really starting to suspect something. I turned down another high stakes mission today and they have started asking me to take my medicine in front of them.” She broke off when Saeran’s eyes grew wide. “Don’t worry, I throw it back up immediately after I leave the room, but still. I’m scared Saeran.” Her eyes began to fill with tears again. It took everything in me not to run out to her.

“Please, let me get you out of here. It can happen as soon as next week if you just agree to it now. I want you and our babies to live happy and healthy lives. I can’t give you that in here. I’m sorry I ever brought you here.” He looked out towards my direction. I hid quickly but I wasn’t sure if I was fast enough.

“Saeran, how can you say that?” She asked with her voice getting higher and her tear drops falling faster. “You’re my everything, you’ve given me a reason to live and now you’re giving me the family I have always wanted. All I need is to be with you no matter what...Maybe we can save our babies? Maybe if I reveal our secret, they will want to raise these babies as their own and we can still see them every day?” She asked sadly but not believing what she was saying at all.

“You know they will just take them from us or worse.” He didn’t elaborate. “We have to run. It will be difficult but I will gladly give my life to see you free.” He placed his hand on her tummy and kissed her passionately without looking around first. She allowed herself to enjoy for just a few seconds before pushing him away.

“Saeran, they are already watching me. You can’t do things like that anymore, you know this.”

Frustrated, they ended their conversation and sat in silence again. I didn’t wait for them to walk away this time, I managed to get away from their line of sight and hearing and run to my car. I had no more time to waste, I had to put what little plan I had in action.

The next day, at the same time, I was at my spot but for some reason, only Saeran was there. He was looking around with frantic eyes, but his movements were minimal so it wasn’t obvious that he was anything other than calm. After about an hour, she came out. She looked horrible and she was stumbling. She barely made it to him before she collapsed. Saeran was quick to break her fall. His eyes were wide with terror.

“Tell me.” He demanded.

“They made me take the medicine in front of them again but this time they wouldn’t let me leave. They also made me change in front of them. I refused at first but they forced me to. Once they started tearing at my pants, I removed my shirt and changed quickly, but I’m certain she knows. Saeran, I’m scared.”

Saeran’s face darkened with rage and worry. I could tell he was trying to form sentences but he was unable to. This was my cue. I threw a rock towards them. It was little and hit Saeran, just enough to get his attention.

“YOU!” he shouted through gritted teeth. She looked over at me and although she didn’t smile, her clouded eyes lit up like she would if she could.

“Saeran, I know everything. Don’t ask me questions just listen to me. I’m here to help.” I explained.

“How can you know everything? And even if you did – how could you help?” he asked. You could see him running through a rolodex of emotions at the speed of light. This must be how I looked when I did the same

“I said no questions. You trusted me before and I’m asking you, as your brother, to trust me one more time.” I began crawling towards him. He defensively moved in front of her.

“What are you doing?” He demanded. I knew I would waste time trying to explain so I just removed my hood instead revealing my freshly bleached white and pink head of hair. They both marvelled at me. It had been a long time since Saeran and I looked the same but right now we were indistinguishable.

“Saeran let me help you.” I begged.

All three of us stared at each other before she broke the silence. “No. We couldn’t possibly let you do this Saeyoung.”

It had been so long since I heard that name. It sounded so good hearing her say it.

“I’m insisting. Not just for you, or for him, but for them.” I told her. That confirmed that I really did know what was going on for them. Before we could get lost in whatever sort of reunion this was, I had to get things moving.

“Saeran, take my car. I’ve loaded it with all the cash you will need to start a new life. Take her and save all four of you. I will take your place here and keep them off your scent and then I will make my escape when the time is right.”

Her eyes lit up but his stayed dark and cloudy.

“You say that as if it is so easy.” He informed me. “This place is hell compared to your comfy life.”

I tried not to get angry at his assumption. I wasn’t blind to the fact that this wasn’t going to be easy, but my current life wasn’t comfy at all, in fact, I hated my current life but there was no use arguing about it with him and that wasn’t what I was here to do.

“Just let me do this for our family, please. Let me save you.” I begged. They shared a long and intimate look into each other’s eyes. Even though they didn’t say anything, I could tell they were still discussing it.

“Okay.” He finally agreed and she gasped happily.

“There isn’t much time, what do we do Saeyoung?” She asked me. The cloudy look in her eyes fading quickly.

“We will trade places here and now. You guys run into the woods and at the same time I will run out. It’s going to be a long trek to the car so pace yourselves. Head as far south west as you can and you will see a green car parked near a broken tree. The keys are underneath the seat. Get in and drive as fast and as far away as you can. There is a phone in there as well. Don’t use it unless it rings or messages you first.  It will be me making contact with you one day when it is safe and from then on I will provide you with updates so you will always be a few steps ahead.”

They both glanced at each other again before nodding. It was about to happen. I nodded back at them and they rushed towards me. She ran right up to me and gave me a big kiss. It felt like she kissed my entire body. I didn’t have long to enjoy it because right behind her was Saeran. He grabbed both of my shoulders.

“Thank you brother.” He said through teary eyes. I nearly broke down. There was so much I wanted to say. I wanted to beg him to forgive me for everything, but there was no time and I wanted to be strong for them.

“Take care of them Saeran.” I told him instead.

“Your nephews.” MC added. I looked at her and then back at Saeran.

“My nephews” I said loving the sound of it. “I can’t wait to meet them.” I said feeling my own heavy tears roll down my cheeks.

“And they can’t wait to meet their Uncle Saeyoung.” Saeran told me as he turned and grabbed her hand and ran off. I allowed myself to watch them for just a few seconds before I stepped out of the clearing feeling a mixture of euphoria and terror. Thankfully the spying I had been doing paid off. I knew when to go back inside and where to enter but once I was inside I was lost. I followed the crowd as much as I could. No one seemed to notice anything different about me.

It was already the next day when I was called in for a private meeting. It was Rika. She was the leader of Mint Eye. I should have known. I wanted to throw up but I had to keep calm plus there was no one I could tell. I finally got to experience this medicine I had heard so much about. It was a concoction of pills, most of which I learned were hallucinogens and downers. This is how they controlled their people.

It was another few days before the interrogations began. After the first day, I stopped throwing up the medicine immediately after taking it. I needed the drugs to endure the intense pain they put me through. They never suspected I wasn’t Saeran, so the fact that they were torturing me this extremely thinking I was their favourite had me terrified to think of what happens to someone they don’t like as much.

“We know she was pregnant. What makes you think the baby was even yours?” Rika demanded of me. Like every other time I denied everything even though it took every ounce of strength in my body not to tell them off for insulting my family. “She’s probably off with Saeyoung again revealing everything about us. I told you not to trust her. I told you she wasn’t worth it but you didn’t listen to me.”

After a few weeks, I was a physically broken man but my spirit was still intact. I wouldn’t let them take that much away from me. Instead of the rolodex of emotions I had, I would flip through a mental rolodex of my happiest memories, all of which came from the last day I saw them: MC saying my name, kissing me, and my brother thanking me. I also spent time imagining my nephews. I hoped they get our curly red hair that MC loved so much but her hair would also look great. I wondered if they would be handfuls or if they will be angels. I hope they are angels to make life easy for MC and Saeran, but at the same time I want them to take after their uncle a little, to keep them on their toes and remind them of me. I hoped they thought of me. I went through the same routine night and day but I never got sick of it. It was the only thing that kept me sane no matter what happened.

It was almost three years before I managed to escape, but I did it. I had been in touch with Saeran only twice since they escaped. Once for him to tell me they got away and once again a few months later after MC had the twins. I never contacted them again after that, but I was going to see them today. I managed to track the phone easily because I was the only one who knew it existed. Saeran kept it on and charged this whole time. I destroyed every piece of equipment I used to track them and planned on destroying the phone when I caught up with them.

I was more nervous than I had ever been in my life. I parked across the street and observed them as they played in their yard. The boys had wild, red, and unruly, curls just like Saeran and I had even though my hair was still currently white. Saeran’s was back to red and he looked amazing. MC was more radiant than ever as she chased after the boys. She was trying to sound angry at them but she kept laughing with them. Saeran joined in on the chase and scooped her up in his arms and swung her around. They collapsed and the boys jumped on top of them. I thought about just driving away and not bothering them, but my heart told me to stay.  


I walked over to them. The boys noticed me first and as Saeran and MC saw me, their mouths dropped. They stood up and cleaned themselves up.

“Mommy who is that?” one of the twins asked.

“Well Saeyoung, this is your uncle Saeyoung – the one who you’re named after. Remember?”  Mc explained with a smile.

“Oh yeah! Hi uncle Saeyoung! We have the same name!” little Saeyoung shouted as he ran up to me.

“No fair, I want to be Saeyoung too.” The other little one pouted.

“But Luciel, you are also named after your uncle. It’s a long story but I’m sure Uncle Saeyoung will tell you all about it.” Saeran explained with a wink as little Luciel ran over to me too.

They both wrapped themselves around each of my legs. Even though my legs were skinny and weak, I managed to continue to walk lifting each of them up one at a time; they laughed and cried out with happiness. I made my way over to my brother and gave him a big hug. MC joined in on the hug and as all three of us pulled away, we all giggled at the heavy tears rolling down all of our faces. MC wiped mine away with a smile before rounding up both of the boys and running inside to make dinner.

It was just Saeran and I on the grass not saying anything but standing in a comfortable silence.

“Saeyoung, I can never repay you or thank you enough for your sacrifice.” He began.

“Seeing my nephews happy and healthy is all the thanks and repayment I will ever need.” I insisted.

“They’re terrific kids and MC is an amazing mother. I love them so much.” Saeran broke off with a big sniffle.

“I’m so happy Saeran, really. I finally have everything I have ever wanted. That is, if you’ll let me stay.” I half begged. He looked at me and smiled the warm smile I hadn’t seen since we were small children.

“Of course you can stay Saeyoung.” He put his arm on my shoulder and I winced. I regretted it immediately but it had been a long time since anyone touched me in a non-violent way. Saeran didn’t need me to say anything, I knew he understood. He put his other hand on me gently and looked deep into my eyes.

“Who else are we going to get to babysit those two tomato tornadoes?” He laughed at his own joke and put his arm around me. I wrapped my arm around him too and let him lead me inside. The second we entered the door we were greeted by tiny little voices chanting my name. This immediately erased all of the hurt and heartache of the last three years and for the first time in my life, I felt like everything was going to be okay.  

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy happy ending for the Chois is what everyone deserves! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
